


and I believed when you told that lie

by adorkable



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда лучше просто промолчать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I believed when you told that lie

**Author's Note:**

> для ...Фиолетовый Дракон...

– Тебе пора завязывать с выпивкой.

– Как же, ну-ка, подлей мне еще.

Это было их шуткой. Так Билли и записывал в дневник, и каждый раз на слове «шутка», рука начинала дергаться, противно и резко, так, что он едва не рвал тонкую бумагу.

***

Когда у Марти купили его третий сценарий, на вечеринку пришло несколько неизвестных никому девушек. Билли только смотрел на них со своего места. Бокал с выпивкой стоял на подлокотнике большого кресла. 

– Ты их знаешь? – облизнул губы Марти и залпом допил свой виски.

Его рука потянулась за бокалом Билли и никто из них не сказал по этому поводу ни слова.

– Нет, но мне кажется, что ты не в их вкусе, – лениво ответил Билли. Ему вообще все было лениво в этот вечер. Сидеть с открытыми глазами, думать, говорить.

Особенно лениво ему было обращать внимание на сборище девиц, которых Марти и не сможет вспомнить на утро.

– Я нравлюсь женщинам.

– Не ты, а пьяный-ты.

В тот вечер Марти познакомился с девушкой по имени Кая. 

– У нее очаровательная улыбка, – признался он, провожая последних гостей.

– Иначе и быть не могло, – пробубнил в подушку Билли.

***

– И как давно вы знакомы?

– Лет семь, – Марти ответил своей девушке, пока Билли разглядывал ее.

«Улыбка у нее и, правда, очаровательная», – подумал Билли.

– Большой срок, да? – Кая пыталась завязать разговор всеми силами.

Единственное, что было непонятно – зачем Марти решил познакомить их уже спустя неделю.

– Пожалуй, – неохотно кивнул Билли.

– Я принесу нам вина, – с этими словами Марти поднялся из-за стола. – Какое ты будешь?

– Дело в том, что я почти не пью.

«Вот тут то вы и прокололись», – Билли действительно старался не улыбаться.

– Значит, белое, – выбрал Марти и ушел.

– Расскажи мне про свою работу?

Билли наклонился чуть ближе, желая не упустить ни одной детали.

Чуть позже он записал рассказ Каи в свой дневник.

Он дал новой девушке Марти две недели, не больше.

***

Спустя год Билли помогал перетаскивать коробки с вещами Каи в машину.

Она переехала к Марти.

***

– Я тут подумал, кажется, нам нужно местечко побольше, – у руке у Марти бутылка с пивом. 

Полдень.

– Нам? Я еще не готов к таким переменам, – рассмеялся Билли и постарался не замечать неприятное жжение в груди.

Марти предсказуемо пропустил шутку мимо ушей:

– Кая уже начала подбирать подходящий нам район.

***

Когда Марти оставил свой дом, Билли периодически приходил туда, пока не нашлись покупатели.

Уже потом, когда знакомые комнаты заполнились чужим хламом, Билли потерял к этому месту всякий интерес.

***

Он просто был _вынужден_ перебраться жить ближе к Марти.

Они ведь, мать их, лучшие друзья.

Марти ведь необходима помощь в избавлении от пристрастия к выпивке. 

Помощь со сценариями.

И вообще, лучшие друзья должны тусоваться вместе как можно чаще.

Пока Кая не повесила на шею Марти золотую цепь под названием брак.

Билли не допускал никакой возможности того, что мог потерять Марти окончательно.

Такое не могло случиться в реальной жизни.

Только не с ними.

***

Когда он сделал новую запись в дневник, стало понятно, что так просто из головы не выкинуть лишние и неправильные мысли.

Перетащив их на бумагу, Билли почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем до того. До того, как постоянно вспоминал несколько эпизодов, включающих в себя полуголого Марти или Марти, целующего Каю, или, или, _или_.

***

– Они купили мой сценарий, нам нужно отметить, – голос Марти смешивался с помехами, заставляя Билли морщиться.

– Конечно, друг, – последнее слово кислым разлилось во рту.

– Завтра, оденься поприличнее, – Марти не попрощался и просто положил трубку.

– Я тебя не подведу, – ответил Билли глухому телефону.

Он никогда бы не смог.

***

– А где все? – у него в руках коробка с тортом.

Торт – отличная замена алкоголю.

– Мы с Каей поругались и вот, – Марти развел руками и взял из бара бутылку.

– Что, вот? Она сожрала всех гостей?

– Нет, просто отменила вечеринку и уехала к подруге.

– Она мне нравится, все способы мести у нее, не как у обычных женщин – Кая сразу дает тебе по яйцам, а не выжидает для этого действительно подходящий момент.

Марти простонал:

– Заткнись.

Он протянул Билли бокал и они чокнулись.

За успех.

***

– Все никак не забуду, как ты наорал на того придурка с кастинга, – Марти валялся на диване, Билли сидел рядом – на теплом ковре. Они вспоминали прошлое.

Марти вспоминал, а Билли просто слушал.

Он смотрел на свою выпивку и старался не пить виски слишком быстро. Изредка, Марти касался шеи Билли рукой – поднимал свой бокал ко рту.

– Хорошо, что не врезал ему, как хотел, а то было бы еще хуже, – горько усмехнулся Билли.

– Да, – тихо сказал Марти.

Казалось, он придвинулся чуть ближе к краю дивана.

Казалось.

***

– Никогда больше не буду мешать выпивку и сладкое, – простонал Марти между поцелуями.

«Идиот», – зло подумал Билли.

– Нажравшийся _кретин_ , – сказал уже вслух, кусая за губу больно, сильно, заставляя Марти смешать в стоне боль и удовольствие. – Как же ты меня…

 _Бесишь_.

 _Заводишь_.

Когда Билли стянул его на пол, под нервные смешки самого Марти, в голове билась только одна мысль:

Как хорошо, что я не нажрался.

А следом за ней:

Эту херню уже _не_ спишешь на пьяный перепихон.

Марти сбил его с мысли – положил ладонь на шею, большой палец прижал под подбородком.

«Хватит смотреть мне в глаза, хватит», – Билли надеялся, что Марти уловит этот сигнал, прекратить издеваться.

– Нам нужно, – начал говорить пересилив себя.

Но Марти не дал ему продолжить – прижался к губам грубо, почти больно, заставил открыть рот шире.

Заставил застонать беспомощно, оказаться ближе.

***

Четче всего Билли запомнил удивленное выражение лица Марти, пока сосал его член.

Уже потом, несколько минут спустя, когда челюсть онемела, когда по пальцам текла чужая сперма, он понял насколько облажался.

– Ложись, – хрипло выдохнул Марти, толкнул рукой в грудь, заставляя сердце екнуть.

Он поцеловал Билли в живот, вырвал у него из горла стон, поломавшийся посередине, когда провел ладонью по возбужденному члену через ткань трусов и брюк.

«Прекрати, нет- _нет_ -нет», – боялся сказать вслух, зная, что Марти все равно не остановится.

Хуже стало, когда Марти взял его за руку и положил себе на затылок, без слов говоря – _направляй_.

***

– Какого хрена здесь происходит? – голос Каи с утра был хуже самого жуткого похмелья.

Рядом, с тяжелым выдохом проснулся Марти.

В его взгляде была мольба и чувство вины.

Билли отвернулся прочь, застегнул штаны, пока Кая орала на Марти.

Он не слушал их.

Чертова Кая, если бы она не сорвала вечеринку.

– И с каких пор ты заделался _педиком_? – остальные крики отрезала закрывшаяся входная дверь.

Поежившись от утреннего холода Билли пошел домой.

Он мог бы заказать такси или поймать машину, но в голове гудели мысли. Ему необходимо было пройтись.

***

– Привет, друг, давно не виделись, – сообщение на автоответчике сигналило о себе три дня, прежде чем Билли нажал на кнопку и прослушал его. – Ты там живой еще?

***

За месяц, пока Билли избегал Марти, он познакомился с Гансом.

– Так значит, старик крадет собак?

– Что-то вроде того, – ответил Ганс и поправил свой нашейный платок.

***

– Тебе лучше не приходить к нам какое-то время, – с сожалением сказал Марти.

– Ты приехал сообщить мне это? – Билли чувствовал себя неуютно. Открывая дверь в одних штанах, он не рассчитывал увидеть на пороге Марти. Марти, который постоянно срывался взглядом с лица Билли вниз – на его грудь и живот. – Спасибо, приму к сведению, не беспокойся, – он уже собирался закрыть дверь, когда Марти не дал сделать это.

– Послушай, то, что случилось, это…

– Это просто алкоголь, – закончил Билли.

Но Билли был трезв в ту ночь.

И Марти едва ли смог бы сильно напиться половиной бутылки виски за несколько часов.

В его взгляде проскользнула боль, но ушла быстро, стоило Марти только моргнуть несколько раз.

– Да, алкоголь, конечно, – подхватил подсказку.

– Ладно, мне пора собираться на работу.

– Хорошо, – Марти отступил назад.

Именно в тот момент оба поняли – все это время Марти держал руку на плече Билли.

«Свали отсюда, свали скорее, _пожалуйста_ », – опять умолял Билли.

Когда Марти ушел, Билл позвонил Гансу:

– Извини, сегодня я не смогу приехать.

***

– Проваливай, – это все, что сказала Кая в первый раз, когда спустя несколько месяцев Билли пришел к ним домой.

– Зачем же так зло, детка?

– Уходи, или, клянусь... – она запнулась, слыша шаги приближающегося Марти.

– О, привет, – удивленно.

– Привет, решил забрать тебя на завтрак.

Увозя Марти в кафе, Билли чувствовал, словно Кая била его ножом в спину.

***

– Ты мой _лучший_ друг.

– Конечно, Марти, только я.

***

– Я же твой лучший друг, Марти?

***

Был и буду.

***

А потом сорвался уже Марти, а не Билли.

– Какая-то у нас хреновая дружба, – подытожил Билли после секса, после того, как он оделся, после того, как Марти поцеловал его в шею, стоя у входной двери.

***

Кая стала ненавидеть Билли еще сильнее.

Она не знала, но чувствовала, что упускала что-то.

***

Иногда Билли ненавидел самого себя. 


End file.
